Taste and Memories
by Chiku Chiku Dei
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti. Dari suaramu, aku bisa merasakannya. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jika kau ingin melupakan semuanya, itu tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak peduli, jika nanti kau akan melupakan hal ini./"Walaupun begitu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji."


**Taste and Memories**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Chiku Chiku Dei**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre:**

 **Cast: Kiba I. & Ino Y.**

 **.**

 **AR**

* * *

Aku tidak pernah mengerti wanita, terutama kau.

Angin musim gugur menggerakkan surai pirangmu dengan lembut. Dedaunan yang berguguran turut serta menempel di sekujur tubuhmu. Semenjak kepulanganku dari Tetsu no Kuni, aku selalu melihatmu duduk di ayunan taman itu sendirian. Menangisi hal yang sama tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sasuke.

Sama seperti Sakura, kau bersedih karena Sasuke. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura yang tegar, kau hanya menangis. Aku tahu, luka yang mendalam pasti rasanya menyakitkan. Walaupun aku tidak tahu pasti seperti apa rasanya.

Aku menghela napas. Kugenggam dua gelas teh hangat di kedua tanganku dan perlahan menghampirimu. Suara dedaunan yang terinjak oleh kakiku sama sekali tidak kau pedulikan. Kau tetap diam di sana, tenggelam dalam kesedihanmu.

"Menangis lagi?"

Aku berdiri di depanmu, menunggu respon. Kau mengusap kedua matamu dan mendongak ke arahku, memberiku raut wajah cemberut karena pertanyaanku atau mungkin ... kehadiranku.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Suara khasmu yang kini serak mengalun di telingaku. Saat itu, aku bisa merasakan semua yang kau rasakan. Entah itu rasa sedih ataupun rasa sakit, aku bisa merasakannya. Kau memalingkan wajahmu sambil memegangi lehermu. Pas sekali. Apakah kerongkonganmu kering, Yamanaka Ino?

"Mau teh?"

Aku menyodorkan segelas teh kepadamu. Kau tidak menjawab, namun tangan kananmu bergerak dan mengambil gelas itu dari tanganku, meniupnya sebentar sebelum meminum isinya. Senyumku sedikit mengembang. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di ayunan di sebelahmu.

Hening menyelimuti selama beberapa saat. Kugerakkan ayunan itu dengan pelan, menimbulkan bunyi yang khas disertai decitan kecil yang membuat ngilu pendengaran. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan suasana canggung. Jika aku membawa Akamaru, mungkin dia bisa mencairkan suasana dengan gonggongannya. Tapi, dia tidak di sini sekarang.

Kutatap langit Konoha yang kini mulai gelap, ternyata sudah senja. Entah bagaimana, aku tidak menyadari jika matahari telah terbenam. Aku menoleh ke ayunan di sebelahku. Kulihat kau tengah menunduk sambil menyesap tehmu.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Ucapanku barusan membuatmu menghentikan aktivitasmu. Kau meletakkan teh itu di pahamu dan menoleh ke arahku, wajahmu terlihat penasaran.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentangmu. Kau selalu menangis karena Sasuke. Dan soal itu, kenapa kau tidak ikut bersama Sakura un-"

"Kau memang tidak mengerti."

Aku sedikit tersentak. Kau memotong ucapanku dengan nada yang terdengar dingin. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu atau apa, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang selama ini tidak aku mengerti.

"Memang. Sudah kukatakan hal itu sebelumnya."

Kembali kugerakkan ayunan itu lebih cepat, menimbulkan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dapat kurasakan aku berubah menjadi sosok anak kecil lagi, polos dan suka bermain-main.

Aku menoleh kearahmu.

Ayunanku perlahan berhenti begitu kusadari tanganmu bergetar, membuat teh yang ada di genggamanmu juga ikut bergetar. Kau berusaha menahan isakanmu dengan menggigit bibir bawahmu. Aku mencoba menghentikanmu, namun kuurungkan niatku. Aku tidak mau membuatmu terusik lagi.

"Aku bukan pendengar yang baik. Tapi, jika kau mau menceritakan masalahmu, aku akan mendengarkannya. Itu juga kalau kau mau."

Tindakanku terganti oleh kata-kata. Aku kembali menunggu respon darimu. Setelahnya, kudapati kau sedang menghela napas. Hingga akhirnya, kau mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku memang berbeda dengan Sakura. Perasaannya kepada Sasuke _-kun_ telah berkembang semakin dalam. Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang tidak sebanding denganku. Dia ..."

Kau menunduk lebih dalam. Hal itu hampir membuat poni pirangmu masuk ke dalam gelas teh jika saja aku tidak memegangnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya rambutmu nanti.

Kau menatapku heran. Sontak hal itu membuatku sedikit gugup.

"Maaf, ini refleks."

Aku melepaskan genggamanku dari rambutmu dengan cukup keras, membuat sesuatu di mata kananmu yang selalu tertutup poni panjang itu kini terlihat. Sebuah manik aquamarine yang indah namun terlihat redup. Saat kecil, manik itu selalu bercahaya, terlihat ceria. Sekarang, yang kulihat adalah hal yang sebaliknya.

Namun, itu tetap membuatku tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Aku takut."

Aku kembali pada kesadaranku. Kau kembali berbicara, kali ini dengan suara yang sangat pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Takut apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa aku takut jika kehilangan orang yang aku cintai atau aku takut jika sahabatku akan merasakan sakit yang lebih besar karena orang yang dia cintai, aku tidak tahu. Sasuke _-kun_... Sakura ... mereka berdua ... adalah orang yang berhaga bagiku."

Cairan bening itu kembali keluar dari matamu. Sekarang aku mengerti. Bukan hanya rasa sedih dan rasa sakit, tapi rasa takut juga kini kau rasakan.

"Kiba, aku ingin melupakan semuanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Kenapa?"

Kau salah melakukannya. Semakin kau berusaha melupakan sesuatu, maka sesuatu itu akan semakin tertanam jelas dalam ingatanmu, itu yang aku tahu. Tapi, bagaimana jika melakukan hal yang sebaliknya? Apakah bisa?

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi jika bisa, berarti kau juga akan melupakanku, ya?"

Kau mengangguk.

Aku memainkan kedua kakiku. Perkataanmu barusan seperti menggangguku. Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, kenangan ini, di mana kita berdua duduk di ayunan di taman yang sama, apakah akan terkubur sepenuhnya?

"Begitu, ya? Tidak masalah jika kau melupakanku."

Tapi aku tidak peduli, jika nanti kau akan melupakanku dan kenangan ini.

"Walaupun begitu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji."

Angin musim gugur kembali menyapa. Aku memperhatikan dedaunan yang melintas di depanku sebelum akhirnya tergolek di tanah di sampingmu. Mataku membulat.

Eh? Tunggu sebentar.

"Kiba ... kau ..."

Aku terlonjak kaget, nyaris membuatku terguling ke belakang. Apa tadi aku mengatakannya secara langsung?

"Kiba, yang kau katakan barusan itu-"

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja apa yang barusan kukatakan."

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Dapat kurasakan kedua pipiku memanas. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja mengatakannya.

"Sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu. Kau sebaiknya juga pulang, Ino."

Kuletakkan gelas tehku di ayunan dan melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan taman, kabur dari suasana yang tidak mungkin dapat kuatasi.

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

Aku menggerutu. Tanganku terkepal bersamaan dengan langkahku yang semakin cepat. Aku ingin pulang dan mandi bersama Akamaru. Aku juga butuh ... ketenangan.

"Kiba!"

"Aish!"

Langkahku terhenti. Aku harus memilih antara menoleh ke belakang atau kembali berjalan. Kurasakan kau berjalan mendekatiku dan berhenti beberapa langkah di belakangku. Mau tak mau, aku memilih pilihan yang pertama, menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa?"

Aku terkejut. Kulihat wajahmu memerah. Kau menunduk sambil memainkan kedua tanganmu. Sikapmu saat ini, apakah kau sedang gugup?

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

Tidak. Jangan dibahas lagi.

"Lalu ini apa?"

Kau mendongak, memperlihatkan wajahmu sepenuhnya di hadapanku. Pipiku kembali memanas. Kuusap pelan tengkukku guna menyembunyikan jika aku sedang salah tingkah sekarang.

"Eh? I-itu ... ya-"

Ucapanku kembali terhenti saat kurasakan tubuhku terdorong ke belakang. Kini kau memelukku dengan erat, membuatku hampir sesak napas.

"I-ino-"

"Arigatou."

Kau melepaskan pelukanmu. Raut wajahmu berubah senang, seperti tidak ada beban lagi. Yah, kelihatannya seperti itu.

"Aku ... sekarang aku tidak takut lagi. Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti bunga semanggi jika seperti ini. Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan menunjukkan air mataku lagi. Jadi ..."

Kau memegang kedua tanganku dan menatap lurus ke dalam mataku. Senyummu mengembang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Lupakan acara mandi dengan Akamaru ataupun ketenangannya, aku mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik sekarang. Aku tersenyum. Kusentuh surai pirangmu dengan lembut. Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia.

"Aku berjanji."

Kugenggam erat tanganmu dan berjalan bersama. Meninggalkan taman kecil yang menorehkan sebuah kenangan. Pergi dan membawa semua rasa sedih, sakit, dan takutmu bersamaan. Pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang perlu dilupakan. Malam ini, adalah awal yang menyenangkan dari sebuah akhir yang menyakitkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

Hm ... *mengantisipasi kedatangan Tamaki-san dan Sai-san* hanya ff lama yang tersimpan dalam folder campuran (?) dan ... ini gaje. Chiku ... hanya ingin kembali ke masa lalu, mundur beberapa chapter atau episode (?) apa ini? Lupakan.


End file.
